PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (ADMINISTRATION) The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) Administration provides fundamental resources and support for the Center to achieve its mission to reduce cancer burden and improve cancer outcomes through research, innovation, transdisciplinary collaboration, education, and outreach and engagement. The vision of the UMCCC is that through its focus on team science and research excellence, the UMCCC will be a national leader in prevention, early diagnosis, optimal treatment, and survivorship care for those at risk of or affected by cancer. This is accomplished through an efficient infrastructure that facilitates timely and value-added assistance to UMCCC senior leaders and members to enhance collaborative research within and across programs. The UMCCC Administration provides essential support to execute all governance, planning, evaluation, space, and resource allocation functions for UMCCC. Administration adds value by supporting seven research programs, 11 shared resources (SR) plus two developing SRs, and other key components including education and training, clinical research, and community outreach and engagement. UMCCC Administration oversees membership and research administration functions for 287 members across 50 departments and eight schools and colleges at the University of Michigan (U-M), with $101.4M in grants and contracts and 4,401 publications in the project period. Administration advances the naturally interactive and collaborative cross-disciplinary research environment and facilitates high-impact laboratory, clinical, and population science discoveries. Led by Julie Brabbs, MBA, Associate Director (AD) for Administration and Chief Administrative Officer, UMCCC Administration provides a reliable and strong foundation for the Center.